


Caenis

by microwave



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Inspired by Thomas Hardy's Far from the Madding Crowd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *In this story Fandral's full name is Frederic Fandral Flynn.  
*Inspired by Thomas Hardy's Far from the Madding Crowd.
> 
> Related work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182864#

**[00]**

_ “弗林少爷，你整天和我的侄女在一块，是不是对她有意思？”_

_ “您的……侄女？！”_

**[01]**

春季来临的时候，卡斯特桥终于又有了值得谈论的话题：阿萨农场的少东家回来了。

弗林家少爷有个日耳曼味的大名，叫做弗德里克。他年纪轻轻，仪表堂堂，而且在大城市里生活了许多年，受过高等人的教育。

乡里人原本都以为他会在城里谋个职，做些政府部门轻松的文职工作，怎么也不会想到他竟会跑回乡下牧羊。

探听八卦并非艾利克斯的天性，参与其中更非她所愿，她知道此事还是因为这位少东家出了极为慷慨的价格买下了她家的羊群。这是一笔获利颇丰的买卖，只有她这个牧羊人不太高兴。

艾利克斯是个很好的羊倌，橡木农场原本的一百多头羊都被她照顾得身强体壮，而现在她不得不到磨坊和粮草仓里去工作了。

没有人询问她的意见，也没有人倾听她的怨言，而她也清楚农场主——她的叔叔奥克先生——到底在打什么算盘：橡木农场效益一直在走下坡路，奥克先生正在逐渐转手掉农场的产业把钱拿来投资工厂，就像现在许多人做的那样。

叔叔暗示过许多次他们可以搬到城里去。奥克先生一直希望艾利克斯做城里的大小姐，穿着精致的衣裙，戴着漂亮的帽子，整天读读诗，最好还能学习画画或者音乐，总之不要像现在这样穿男人的衣服混在农民和下人之间，农场上又不缺她一个干活的。

艾利克斯不想离开农场。这里的桃子林、青草地、晒谷场，每存土地都早已成为了她的一部分。她还喜欢卡斯特桥市集和农产交易所的喧闹，这些都是她心里无法割裂出去的地方。

有几天傍晚，艾利克斯独自躺在谷仓里的稻草上休息的时候，她还会想念一下她的羊群。她想着牧羊犬多蒂赶着羊群在长得鲜翠欲滴的青草地上奔跑，羊脖子上的铃铛埋在厚厚的羊毛里发出闷闷的响声。

阿萨农场在山的另一边，那边的牧草略次，但他们也不会天天把羊赶到这边来吃草。她甚至想过趁着夜色掩盖翻进阿萨农场的羊圈里看看。

唯一的慰藉是至少多蒂留了下来。多蒂是艾利克斯一手带大的牧羊犬，她通体黑色，脖子上有一圈白毛连着脑后延伸到两眼之间。这只牧羊犬机灵又健康，把羊圈管理得很好。可惜羊群出售之后就只能送去去看鸡舍了。

艾利克斯的忧郁也只有多蒂能够感受。相比起人类，她总是与动物相处得更好。

**[02]**

第一次见到弗德里克·弗林是在卡斯特桥交易所。

俊美的青年被几个人簇拥着走了进来，艾利克斯远远地就望见了他。他的脸庞果然如人们所说的一样漂亮，金子般的发丝如同被上帝亲吻过那般，挺拔健美的体格犹如希腊雕像。

艾利克斯立即感受到一种近乎讨厌的感觉，好像他的存在让周围所有东西都显得不堪又丑陋了起来。

像是冥冥之中有种力量让男人听到了她脑海中的声音一样，他毫无征兆地向艾利克斯投来了一个似乎充满困惑的目光。她不敢立即转头避开，这样无异于暴露自己，于是她壮起胆子瞪了回去。她浑身发抖，还要故作镇定，其实手心都被汗水浸湿了。

这一刻被拉得无限长，直到一位路人走到他身边引走了他的注意力，她才得以从这个要命的对视中脱身。

那天傍晚艾利克斯提早回了家。

她像往常一样她在稻草堆上躺了一会，但是心神无法安定下来。眼睛一闭上就好似坠入无边的深渊，焦灼的情绪在她脑海中尖叫嘶喊，熟悉的痛苦扑面而来。

又来了。

她时常经历这样的情形，糟糕的时候一天甚至会发生好几次，任何稍微强烈的情绪波动都有可能成为诱因。

她只能用唯一所知的方式安抚自己。她解开了腰带，把手伸进了进去，熟练又机械地揉捻着敏感点，很快她就达到了顶峰。性高潮驱散了些许脑中的阴霾，让她得以稍稍放松下来。

夕阳的透过高高的窗户照射进粮仓里，暖暖的光洒在她脸上，她很快就睡着了。

她做了一个关于船难的梦。在快要被海水淹没的时候，她想起只在很小的时候见过一次海。她睁开眼睛，感觉到一股力量正在摇晃她。

“醒醒。”

视线缓缓聚焦，她看到了一张漂亮的脸。

“醒醒，你快闷死在这里了。”男人的声音把她从幻境之中拉了出去。

艾利克斯彻底清醒了。她死死地盯着眼前人，惊恐地用手肘撑起身子，往后退了一大截。

“诶，小伙子，我没有恶意。我是阿萨农场来的，想请教你一些问题。”

他把艾利克斯当成了男孩子。

她一身牧羊少年的打扮，黑色长发挽了起来在帽子里藏得好好的，她的皮肤因为晒足了太阳呈现出健康的颜色，加上略带锋芒的五官组合，她看上去确实像个小男孩。

艾利克斯清了清嗓，用尽量低沉的声线回答他：“你就是弗林少爷吧？”

“大家都叫我范达尔。”他说着，向她伸出了一只手，把她拉了起来。

他们离开了粮仓。夜色降临了农场，星星挂在树梢。艾利克斯惊讶自己睡了这么久。

“我听说你有一只很好的牧羊犬。”范达尔没有拐弯抹角。

“多蒂绝对不卖。”艾利克斯毫不犹豫。

“那么借我几天总可以吧？我有两条牧羊犬，但是你的羊不听任何一只的话，还被它们吓个半死。这样对羊的健康也不利，不是吗？”

“三天。”

“三天哪里够它们熟悉的？一周好不好？”

“那你回去吧。”

“我见过多蒂了。她是多漂亮的一条牧羊犬啊！你花了不少心思培养吧？我注意到她的后腿及其有力，一定跑得特别快。”

“你想说什么？”

“你忍心她被关在鸡舍里面吗？”

艾利克斯沉默了一会。

“好吧，五天。下个周三请我要她完好无缺地回来。”

“没问题，我跟你保证。”

范达尔握着拳头举在半空中，似乎想和她对个拳，见她无意回应就尴尬地把手收了回去，干脆给了她一个友谊的拥抱。

他身上有一种奇特的味道，她从来没有在别的地方闻到过。不过她并不反感这个味道，甚至出于好奇她偷偷吸了吸鼻子，想要努力分辨出那是什么。

“下次请你喝我家酿的桃子酒。”

艾利克斯不动声色地逃脱出了他的熊抱。

不要。她一点也不喜欢他。他是一个很有魅力的人，而且他懂得如何使用它达到自己的目的。

“好啊。”她不自觉地开口应了一句。

真糟糕。那个味道一定是迷魂汤。

**[03]**

艾利克斯发誓，她一定要把范达尔那个家伙的脑袋拧下来。他确实把多蒂完完整整地还回来了，但是却附赠了一些别的她没有想到的东西。

她和往常一样和多蒂玩耍。但是今天的多蒂变得很反常，咬住了她的手不放。虽然只蹭破了一点皮，但艾利克斯还是察觉到有什么不对。

她很快就发现了多蒂微微鼓起的肚皮，她抚摸着那里，轻轻地按压了几下，狗的喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。她凭经验就知道，这可不是吃多了，是有几个小生命正在其中孕育而成。

艾利克斯气疯了，她跃身上马一拉缰绳就奔向阿萨农场的方向。她没费多少时间就打听到了他所在的位置。

这是一片桃树林，即将承受怒火的男人还对此一无所知，他正坐在树干上摘果实。

艾利克斯策马跑到那棵树下，一脚把靠着树干的梯子踹倒了。

“弗德里克·弗林！”她放声喊出他的大名。他让她叫自己范达尔，但是她从来没有照做过，她拒绝任何会让他感受到亲切的可能性。

回应她的是一个朝着脸飞来的黑影，她下意识地伸手，结果抓住了一颗饱满多汁的桃子。

“吃颗桃子先。”

艾利克斯拿着桃子，吃也不是扔也不是，酝酿了一路的怒气被打散了一半，骂人也没了气势。

范达尔从容不迫地向下一跃，轻盈地落在地上。他走到了马的跟前，一边从容不迫地摘去衣服上粘着的杂草。他的这身衣服对于农场工作来说有些过于优雅精致了，连扣眼都是拿金丝镶过边的。

“生这么大气？发生了什么事？”

艾利克斯把桃子扔回他怀里，“我叫你完好地把多蒂送回来，可没让你多送几只吧？？”

范达尔愣了一下，然后明白了她在说什么，于是咧开嘴露出一个单纯的微笑。“多蒂要生小狗了？太好了。”

“好个屁！”

“听我说，艾利克斯。我的两条牧羊犬都是健康强壮适合配种的公犬，多蒂也在很适合生育的年龄，有什么不好的？”

“为什么因为条件适合就要生小狗？如果我的多蒂不愿意呢？”

“自然就是这样啊，生存和繁殖，难道你不该比我懂？”

艾利克斯吵不赢他，一腔怒火无法发泄。她跳下马，情绪激动得厉害，但言语上又寻找不到适当的话。

混乱发生了，事后问起来艾利克斯会坦坦荡荡地承认是自己先动的手。两人不知道怎么就扭打在了一起，男人显然比她强壮得多，他把对手当成了一个力量均等的男孩子。但还好他自认为年长几岁，不应该对孩子下太重的手，于是以防守代替进攻，然后抓住一个准确的时机把对手压制在了地上。

“能好好说话吗？”

“呸。”艾利克斯不服气。她真的讨厌死他了。他的男性躯体让她嫉妒，他的力量让她害怕，他的魅力更是让她反胃……

她挣脱出了范达尔的禁锢，迅速爬起身跳上了马。


	2. Chapter 2

**[04]**

第二天范达尔还是拎着一大袋子桃子来橡木农场道歉了。艾利克斯无意给牧羊犬配种，或许早就另有安排，这个意外无论如何还是给牧羊人添了麻烦。

艾利克斯原本不想见他，但昨天在阿萨农场发生的事情很快就传到了奥克先生的耳朵里。当晚她就被叔叔责骂了一顿，她无法辩解。在乡下动物就是动物，为了一只牲口得罪了隔壁农场的少东家，生意人怎么也不会做这种买卖。

多蒂听到范达尔的声音竟然自己撒腿跑了出去。她唤着多蒂的名字要她回来，但狗在她和范达尔中间欢快地来回跑动，似乎把他也认成了主人。

“我会帮你照顾狗宝宝的。”

“但是你别想分走它们。”

“我不是这个意思！”

多蒂怀孕的争端把他们俩绑到了一起，现在他们不得不一起解决问题了。她不太想和陌生人一同养育几个小生命，但让他丝毫不负责任地脱身她又心有不甘。

“艾利克斯，我知道你是一个很能干的牧羊人。”范达尔自然地把胳膊搭在她肩上。

她抖动肩膀，甩开了他。“少来这套，你又想让我帮你做什么？”

“我的羊圈需要你帮忙，这一带没有比你更合适掌管四百头羊的人了。”

“你知道奥克先生是我叔叔吧？”

“你放心，除了你的薪水之外，我会付给他另外一笔钱作为租金。我想他应该不会拒绝。”

艾利克斯紧盯着他的侧脸。“我一点也不喜欢你。”

“我不在乎。”范达尔不自觉地摸了摸他用心修剪的漂亮的山羊胡。

“真的？你看上去像很在意这种事的人。”

“我知道你在想什么，你也不是唯一一个这么想的人。没有人相信我能管理好农场，‘城里来的大少爷，恐怕连谷子都分不清吧‘。其实也不完全没道理，我在农活上的确比不上你们有经验。所以我需要对的人，而不是喜欢我的人。”

“自大狂。你凭什么觉得每个人都会帮你？”

“你可以不来。但如果你想，你知道阿萨农场往哪里走。”他挑起眉，耸耸肩，一边说着一边往大门边退去。“不过也许你会想参考一下你叔叔的意见。”

“你和我叔叔说什么了？”艾利克斯着急了起来。

范达尔手放在了门上，“我说，你把我揍得可惨了，惨叫声附近干活的所有人都听得一清二楚。”

“你放什么狗屁？！”艾利克斯想追过去，但是他已经拉开门跑进夜色之中了。

他的脸皮居然比她想象的还厚一点。

**[05]**

艾利克斯来阿萨农场干活的第一周还没有结束，她就几乎忘记了是如何带着屈辱和不情愿过来的。范达尔有着给人带来快乐的本事。他的确缺乏干农活的经验，可是最早质疑他的那些人，也最快成为了他手下最忠实的劳动者。

羊毛收获的季节到来了，农场工作的重心也转移到了羊圈里来。首先农民们要把羊洗干净。牧羊人把羊群赶到石头砌成的池子边，池中盛满清澈的水。羊一只只跳进池子，羊毛吸足了水份，脏污就会随着水流进池里。牧羊人的任务就是用杖子引导羊群前进的方向，以免它们乱跑一气。

范达尔早早就到了草场，他自知懂得比人少就要比人勤。多蒂快到分娩的时候了，但她仍旧不改活泼劲，跑累了就趴在岸边看着主人。

“该不会在学校里面除了奥利弗（Olive）的诗，他们还教了怎么洗羊吧？”艾利克斯双手叉腰站在水中，看着岸上的范达尔。

“你说的是奥维德（Ovid）吧？”

“无所谓啦，橄榄（olive）听起来对我更实用。”

范达尔就知道艾利克斯不会放过任何讽刺他的机会，他也懒得生气了。“那你教教我呗。”

艾利克斯站在池中，想给他示范一下如何抓住羊把它往岸上赶，没想到他一下子也跳进了齐腰深的水中，走到她身边和她一起干活。

洗羊不需要太多技巧，只不过又脏又累，羊进了水池，就由艾利克斯抓着赶到范达尔那边去，他再顺势把羊推上岸。

机械枯燥的动作让艾利克斯走了一瞬间神，她第一次注意到他原来那么高，整整比她多出一个头来，他的衬衣湿透彻底暴露出身体的曲线，没人料到他平日藏在华美衣服下的是一具野兽的躯体。

艾利克斯又害怕了起来。十二岁那年的经历再次从愈合的伤口出爬出，随时等待着给她致命的一击。她不知道如何处理留在她身体里的可怕感觉。她好像看到自己变得很渺小，变成了无边无际的绿色草原上不起眼的一个小白点，无论她拼命逃往何方，都撞不到出口。

“艾利克斯？”

有个遥远的声音唤着她的名字。

“艾利克斯，羊都洗完啦。”

是范达尔。没错，她现在还浸在脏兮兮的水池里呢。

“干得还不错，回去休息吧。”她面无表情地回应道。她没有看任何人，急匆匆地离开了水池，连多蒂都没顾得上就跑向了附近的仓库。

她摔上仓门，声音大得下空旷无人的室内回响了一圈。她备好了一套干净的衣服在这里，打算干完活换上，但这不是她赶来这里的原因。

她像急于挣脱束缚一样把湿漉漉的衣服脱了下来，裤子落到了地上，帽子扔到了一边。但直到裹胸的布条拆开之后，她才如获新生般地深呼吸了起来，胸膛随之剧烈地起伏着。她赤裸着身子，让仓库内变味的空气肆意地享用她作为女人的躯体。她第一次希望能看看自己的身体，这具给她带来无数痛苦的身体。

她跪在铺了稻草和毯子的地上自慰，几乎像是在祈祷。高潮来临得太猛烈，只有这一刻深渊中的她才能抬头瞥见一眼天堂的大门。

**[06]**

艾利克斯在原地愣了一会儿神，然后拿出干净的衣物。裹胸要花掉不少时间，但她依然每天这么做。她披衬衣的时候有人闯了进来，吓了她一大跳。

“你还真在这里啊。”是范达尔欢快的声音。

“你没看到我在换衣服吗？！”

“嗯？要我帮你一把吗？”

艾利克斯背对着他翻了个白眼，穿上了外衣。

“快，今晚大家聚在磨坊喝酒。”他揽住她就带着她往外走。

“我不去。”她恨不得抱住粮仓的柱子来表达决心。

“为什么？”

“我从来不去这种场合。”

“我就知道你会这么说。听着，阿萨有阿萨的规矩，你可以不喝酒，但是人必须到。”

“你这个无赖。”

他早就习惯艾利克斯各种各样的叫骂，也许总有一天他会告诉她，她并没有自己想象的那般凶狠。猫咪幼崽用老虎般的决心发出的吼叫，旁人听来倒像是软绵绵的一声“喵”。

农民们围在一张长桌边，烈酒一轮轮地喝下来，醉醺醺地唱起了歌。

酒杯外壁积着厚厚洗不净的尘土，可里头装的是远近闻名的霍根家果酒。名叫沃斯塔格的磨坊主心宽体胖，嗓门也惊人，一旦他发现有人放下了酒杯就拎着酒壶上去给他添满。

艾利克斯面前的酒杯一次也没见过底，坐在对面的范达尔倒是来者不拒，把身体当成酒桶一样灌酒。无论多漂亮文雅的人类，脑子泡过酒精以后都和动物没有什么区别。她厌恶地皱了皱眉，见大家都在兴头上，知道现在正是开溜的好时机。她和旁边的人告了别，起身出了磨坊。

艾利克斯没走出多远，一个身影从她背后飞扑而来搂住了她的脖子。

“搞什么——？”艾利克斯一把身上的醉鬼推开。

“嘘，冷静，是我。”范达尔醉眼迷离，脸上带着红晕，他努力试着把舌头捋直说话的样子让艾利克斯觉得好笑。

“你出来干什么，现在不是还早吗？”隔着遥远的距离她似乎还能听到磨坊里传来的吵闹声，摆明了正是气氛热烈之时。

“有雇主在场就不是真正的狂欢。”

“能说出这种话说明你还不是很醉。”

“过一会我就无法保证了，出来之前我干掉了一大杯霍根的私藏佳酿。”

“希望你还走得动路。”

“送我回家，艾利克斯。”浸过酒的语气让他听起来有些像在撒娇。

要到弗林家的庄园去最近的路得穿过一片森林。艾利克斯不喜欢那片林子，她很多年没到那去过了，“你自己回。”

“没错，依然是冷酷无情的艾利克斯。”范达尔小声抱怨着，摇摇晃晃地走向了磨坊门口拴着的马匹。

艾利克斯没有马上离去。范达尔踩着马蹬拽着缰绳，像在爬一座险况丛生的山。他第三次滑落下来之后，艾利克斯再也忍不住了，她跑到他身边，翻身上马，然后把他拉了上去。

“谢谢你，艾利克斯。”他的声音不太清晰。她感觉到他轻轻地靠在她肩上，她浑身僵硬了一下。

马嘶鸣一声，带着二人钻进了树林之中。林中树木参天，白天的时候连阳光也鲜少能够照进来，树底下长了一层湿软的苔藓。平日过路的人走出的那条小道，在黑夜中也变得难以辨别。当马蹄再一次经过一棵倒在溪边的树干之时，艾利克斯终于意识到他们似乎一直在原地打转。

艾利克斯停下了马。她的眼睛一到暗处就看不清东西，现在最好的办法还是在原地等到天色稍亮再行动。

范达尔迷迷糊糊地问怎么了，艾利克斯只好如实告诉他两人目前陷入的状况。范达尔好像并不太在意，他下了马，在溪边坐了下来。溪的两边树木稀少一些，银色的月光得以照下来，把岸上的石子照得闪闪发光。范达尔放松地坐在水边，美得像是神话中的水仙少年。

艾利克斯不想承认她有些害怕，说到底她不过是个十七岁的小姑娘，关于黑暗中潜伏的生物的幻想还没有消失，在树林中受的伤害的痕迹更是还没有消退，她不自觉地走近了昏昏欲睡的范达尔。他虽然不靠谱又讨厌，但至少是这里最不危险的东西了。

“艾利克斯。”范达尔察觉到她靠近，露出一个近乎愚蠢的笑容，“哎，人家都说我长得好看，但我觉得你才漂亮得像个女人呢。”

艾利克斯一惊，“你再乱说话我就走了。”她威胁道。

“好好，抱歉。”他安静了没一会，酒精烧开了他的话匣子，他就非聊天不可。“说真的，如果你是女孩子就好了……算了，你性格这么差，变成女孩子也一定不可爱……”

“去你的，为什么女孩子非得可爱不成？”

“艾利克斯。”他叫着她的名字，又像讨好又像安慰。她从来没有认真呼唤过他的名字，但是他总是把她名字挂在嘴边。

“干什么？”

“你有什么秘密吗？”

艾利克斯在大少爷眼中就像一只奇特的坚果一样，他想方设法也要在她的壳上敲出条缝来，几乎快成为他热衷的一项游戏。

“我是一个无聊的人，你从我这里打听不出什么有趣的东西的。”艾利克斯随手捡起小石子丢进水里，发出一声如心跳般的扑通声。

“你从不闲聊。”范达尔追随着她的目光。

“我倒是看得出你非常喜欢聊天。”

“聊天也是农场干活的一部分，别说你不知道。”

“我不聊天也能干活。”

“卡斯特桥没有秘密，农场上面大家什么都聊。可他们从来不讨论你。别误会……我是说，他们好像……在刻意避免提起你。”

“大概是看在我叔叔的面子上吧。”她被他弄到不耐烦了。他试图进入她内心的行为让她不知所措，再这样下去她可能要不管不顾地转身逃到林子里去了。

“艾利克斯，你太低调了，像是希望大家当你不存在一样。”

艾利克斯被戳中了内心的敏感之处，一瞬间崩溃变得脆弱无比，她内心一直压抑着的一部分让她很想痛哭一场，想被抱着好好安慰。然而她做不到。

“我确实希望我根本不存在。弗林少爷你要知道不是每个人都可以像你一样。不要再跟我套近乎了，光和暗是不可能相互理解的。”说完，她强忍着难过，摸着石头爬了起来。

范达尔又急匆匆地追了上来，“对不起，真的对不起。”他想拉住她，却用力过猛地把她拽进了怀里，他鬼使神差地顺势抱住了她。

艾利克斯不知道该怎么办。她的苦难与他毫无关系，但是他和她说的最多的一句话就是“对不起”。他对她有什么可抱歉的呢？实际上他是她生命里为数不多的好事情，只是她不敢面对罢了。

艾利克斯被他搂得快窒息了，他好像根本不知道自己在做什么，只是用蛮力紧贴着她的身体，四肢牢牢地缠住她，好像一块固执的纱布敷在流血不止的伤口上。

她好像被他的不知所谓的一腔热血感染了。他的嘴唇是野果一般健康的颜色，加上靠近的时候他身上散发出的香气，让她好奇他尝起来是什么味道。于是她真的这么做了。她笨拙地用自己的嘴唇去触碰他的，像是动物之间的原始仪式。他则是愣了一下，像是受到了鼓舞一般接下了控制权，把火热的激情注入亲吻之中还给了她。

艾利克斯很快醒悟了过来，挣脱了这差点让她沉沦下去的蜜糖陷阱。她没有忘记自己一直是以男孩的身份示人，因此承蒙了弗林家少爷的错爱。到底什么更令她惊恐？是刚刚自己的行为？还是无意中发现了他对男性有兴趣这个秘密？

“怎么了？”范达尔好像怕她突然蒸发一样，用力地抓着她的小臂不肯松手。

“弗德里克，该说对不起的是我。我从来不是你想象的样子。”艾利克斯推开他的手。

千万个“为什么”在他的舌尖打转，但他没有问出口，因为今天他不可能得到任何答案。他自己也错愕又迷茫，但是刚才那一瞬间飙升的肾上腺激素让他体会到了约等于爱情的感受。

“艾利克斯，别害怕，我会……我先送你回家好吗？”他第一次变得笨拙，把手放在艾利克斯的肩膀上，见她没有抵抗，才搂住了她。

时隔多年，艾利克斯再一次被异性触碰。然而这一次没有带给她恐惧。


	3. Chapter 3

**[07]**

过去的经验表明，范达尔是个极容易陷入爱情的人，可他自己不认为情感丰富对于男性来说是一种缺陷。他不相信日久生情，往往第一眼就决定是否跟一个人有未来。多情的美少年因此受过无数情伤，却依然认为爱情本身就值得为之流泪。

可他从来没有想过会被一个同性吸引。

在公学里的时候他成天与许多同龄的男孩待在一块，一齐吃饭睡觉，也有过脱光了衣服跳到湖里游泳。健美优雅的同性身体只会激起他的攀比之心，而非任何一种情欲。

是否是艾利克斯身上的女性特质吸引了他？可他偏爱的是有着棕红色卷发绿色眼睛的丰满女性，艾利克斯干瘪瘦弱，唯独那双小羊羔一般的眼睛，温柔又胆怯，触动了他内心深处不为人知的部分。

艾利克斯……只是艾利克斯。艾利克斯身上让他深深着迷的东西，是无法单纯地用性别来解释的。可是世人不会明白这一点，两个男人是不可能做夫妻的，没有任何一个教堂会允许他们踏入，甚至他们会因为相爱上绞刑架。

自树林那夜之后又有许多日不见艾利克斯。他寻找了好些借口路过羊圈，可想见的人不在那儿。他猜想大概是不告而别回了自家农场。他借着奥克先生找他谈生意上的事，终于有了借口去向艾利克斯的叔叔打听打听。

这些日子以来奥克先生越加像一位工厂主了。他频频约见范达尔，越来越有将所有乡下产业转交给这位年轻人打理的趋势。奥克先生很喜欢弗林家少爷，这在卡斯特桥都不是什么秘密了。

范达尔原本以为奥克先生要像往常一样交代他一些生意上的事，但似乎不是这样的。这一次奥克先生在书房接待了他，用水晶杯给他倒了一杯威士忌。

范达尔嗅出了杯中上好酒类的香气，猜想奥克先生一定是要宣布什么大事了。

“你最近和艾利克斯走得很近啊。”

范达尔没想到奥克先生以他脑海中的人开了话头。

“我想我们已经是最好的朋友了。”

如果艾利克斯在的话一定会大声抗议，然而牧羊人似乎的确没有别的朋友。

“我就不绕弯子了，范达尔。你是不是对我侄女有意思？”

范达尔一时没听明白，侄女？“我想这其中是不是有误会……”

“她确实是个有些古怪的女孩，不过我也从来没见艾利克斯跟谁这么亲近过，说不定她对你有些特别的感觉。”

范达尔终于把事情理清楚了，这下他陷入了另一层震惊里。

什么……艾利克斯……居然是女孩？

“你知道，如果我们两家农场结合，这对卡斯特桥来说会是受益无穷的事。”

“您是说……要让艾利克斯嫁给我？”

“如果你不嫌弃。艾利克斯这么奇怪，如果你怕娶了她会沦为笑柄，那我也不能怪你。”

“不不不。”范达尔连忙否认道，“我只是需要时间消化一下信息。”

“当然。这是个有益的提议，并不是绑架。”

“我想我现在急需和艾利克斯谈一谈。”

“当然。她好像到集市上去了。哦不，那好像是昨天。你可以到晒麦场看看。”

范达尔第一次没有把奥克先生的话听进去，因为他从不需要任何人告诉他艾利克斯在什么地方。

**[08]**

粮草仓大门紧闭，范达尔抬手就是敲门，没有一刻犹豫。

“艾利克斯！”

“是我！”

“我知道你在这里，我想和你谈谈。”

漫长的沉默。

“那我就在这里等到你出来为止！”

艾利克斯把耳朵贴在门上，听着男人在外面絮絮叨叨地自言自语，声音越来越微弱，很快没了动静。

她把门打开一条缝，从中望出去，果然他已经走了。

说不失望是骗人的。失落感马上变成了愤恨，她把门重重地关上，回到了简陋的稻草床上。

她从毯子下抽出一本书，从刚刚被打断的位置继续读了下去。

这是一本女作家写的爱情小说，按主流的眼光来看难登大雅之堂，然而对艾利克斯来说读起来还是吃力。小时候叔叔给她请过家庭教师，但是她似乎对读书没有什么兴趣，便没有坚持下来。这回谁也不知道她为什么突然看起书来了。

正当艾利克斯准备回家的时候，她听见了有东西在挠门的声音。接着就是弗林少爷的喊声：“艾利克斯，出来看小狗啦——”

下一秒仓库的门就被拉开了，两只软绵绵的小生命一下子扑到了她的腿上。那是两只牧羊犬幼崽，看上去像是新生的，毛发才刚刚长齐，是多蒂的颜色。

艾利克斯逃回家的时候把多蒂留在了阿萨农场那里，她想狗狗想得要命，但又没有脸去接她回来，没想到竟然错过了她分娩的日子。

范达尔挂着欣慰的笑容看着艾利克斯蹲在地上和两只幼犬玩耍，他怀里还抱着另外一只。

“谢谢你把多蒂的孩子带过来给我。”软软的小狗趴在怀里，她态度怎么也硬不起来。

“艾利克斯，我和你叔叔谈过了。”他也跟着坐到了地上。其中一只马上扑了过来，扒在他的裤腿上努力想往上爬，被他抱了起来放在大腿上。

艾利克斯觉得奇怪，他去找叔叔何必特意告诉她？“和我有关吗？”

“有的，很有关系……”大少爷难得一次看起来这么窘迫，“你可以嫁给我吗？”

艾利克斯抱着狗，脑子瞬间变成了稻草。“什么？可是我……”

“我知道你是女孩子了。”

“你……你不介意吗？我以为你接近我是因为我是个男孩……”

“别说傻话。你难道不是艾利克斯吗？”

“艾丽珊德拉（Alexandra），是我的名字。”

“对我来说你就是艾利克斯，男孩还是女孩有什么关系呢？”

怀中的幼犬极不安分，一直试图爬到范达尔那里去。

“谢谢你这么说，但是我不能接受你的好意。”

“这可不是‘今天留下来吃饭吧的好意，我是在请求你嫁给我。”

“我知道，所以我才不能答应。”

“我以为……”他犹豫了一下，把喜欢二字吞了回去，“我以为你至少不讨厌我。”

“你太好了，是我配不上你。”说出这话的时候她比自己想象的还要平静。

“如果真的觉得我很好，正常人的做法应该是答应我的求婚。”

“好吧，是我的问题。我不觉得我是结婚的料。”

“上一个用这个理由拒绝我的人，转头就嫁给了其他人。”

“你和别人求过婚？”

范达尔似乎红了红脸，“我确实有丰富的……失败经验。”

“很好，那我想你也能承受得起这一次。”

“艾利克斯……”他看着她的眼睛，决定放手一搏，“我不明白。你明明也是喜欢我的对吧？”

“是这样没错。”她居然大方承认了。“但是喜欢你一定得嫁给你吗？”

范达尔被她奇怪的逻辑弄到一时语塞，“我……我没有想过会有这种事……”

范达尔怀中的幼犬好像第一次发现自己有一双有力的后腿，猛力在他胸口一蹬，犹如一颗小炮弹一般投向了艾利克斯。

艾利克斯及时接住了小狗，原本就没戴好的帽子在激烈的动作之下落在了地上。一向藏在帽中的柔软秀发如瀑布一样落在了肩上。她手忙脚乱地想把头发挽起来，然而动作因慌乱变得笨拙，她怎么也做不到。

“你的头发很美，也许偶尔你也可以不戴帽子。”范达尔帮她把帽子捡了起来。

她接过帽子随手放到了一边，小狗见状立即跳了进去，把帽子当成了窝。

“为什么不想结婚？”

“我没办法想象穿着蕾丝和鲜花珠宝做成的礼服站在圣坛前的样子。如果你只是想找个女人结婚，我大概是最糟糕的选择。”

至少范达尔现在知道她怕的不是他了。“当然不，如果和我一起立下誓言的人不是你，那么婚姻对我来说一点意义也没有。”

艾利克斯不比一只小绵羊更懂得正常人该如何发泄情绪。范达尔一会没注意，就见她两条如溪流一样的泪痕挂在脸上。

“走，我带你去看多蒂。到现在我们都不知道狗宝宝的父亲是谁呢。”

**[09]**

剪羊毛的季节过去了，橡木农场在弗林少爷的管理之下焕然一新。建筑脱落的外墙修补好了，杂草也被清理干净，粮草车和农具排列得整整齐齐。

范达尔少爷也有了新的小爱好，就是艾利克斯求婚。

“艾利克斯，我这么早就把活干完了，你嫁给我呗？”

“艾利克斯，你今天真好看，要不要嫁给我？”

“艾利克斯，你给我借的鞭子就不用还了，不如以身相许吧。”

艾利克斯习惯了少爷日复一日地找各种理由求婚，一开始她极为羞恼，渐渐地居然转而有些期待，盼着他明天又会说出什么奇怪的话来。

少爷在城里上了那么多年学，还是没学到“害臊”两字怎么写。他整天和艾利克斯黏在一块，一会没见她就到处问人“看见我的小宝贝儿了吗？”

仗着少东家的身份，人们也不敢太说范达尔的闲话，最多私下偷偷议论两人到底什么时候才会结婚。

农场男人们酒后甚至开了局，赌今年之内艾利克斯到底会不会接受少爷的求婚。

艾利克斯显然不习惯有狗和羊之外的生物整天跟在她后面，而范达尔是个大活人，还是个男子汉，她总不能把他像驱赶动物一样撵走。

艾利克斯很需要自己的时间。终于有一次她借口身体不舒服在家休息，独自一人跑去了集市上。

集市附近有一家裁缝铺子，她每年都会偷偷摸摸溜过来好几次，取走订做的衣服。

裁缝小姐拿出了一顶有紫色花边的软帽，说是现在巴黎的姑娘们都戴这种。艾利克斯喜欢得不得了，正开开心心地试戴帽子，突然就从镜子里看到一个男人走了进来。

“我以为你生病了呢。”

“你跟踪我吗？”艾利克斯的秘密被撞见，又气又恼。

“我在你家等了你一上午，你说什么都不见我。我想着出来散散心，哪知道你不在床上在这里？”

艾利克斯自知理亏，是自己说谎在先，她不知辩解，反倒有些恼羞成怒，将帽子一把抓下来放在裁缝桌上，从范达尔身边挤了过去，跑进了集市里。

“艾利克斯！”范达尔在后面叫喊着她的名字，但早就看不到她的身影了。

“算了。”青年叹气道。

艾利克斯回到家，奥克先生说范达尔在家里等她了。

范达尔在会客厅等着她，手里捧着一个礼盒，艾利克斯一眼就认出是那位裁缝家的盒子。

“对不起。”两个人对视了一下，同时说出了这句话。

艾利克斯不懂为什么范达尔要对她这样好。她是个性格糟糕的人，受到一点点善意就会让她惊慌失措。她排斥美好的事物，因为她觉得自己配不上。只有范达尔这个傻瓜蛋才会坚持不懈地给她捧上鲜花。

范达尔就是农场上的太阳，靠近光并没有艾利克斯想象中的刺痛。从他出现在她生命中的那一刻起，她才开始学会接受温暖。

连奥克先生都察觉到了艾利克斯的变化。他说，如果找到适合的犬，就没有牧不了的羊。

艾利克斯假装听不懂叔叔话中的深意，难道奥克先生认为他的侄女是只迷途的羔羊，而且范达尔是她的牧羊犬？

艾利克斯还太年轻，藏着许多秘密，无法看得透彻。事实上奥克先生说得一点也没错。可等到她再次走进内心迷失的那一部分的时候，又是很久之后了。


	4. Chapter 4

**[10]**

夏季很快就过去了，白日的时间一天天缩短。艾利克斯寻找到了最适合打发漫漫长夜的方式，就是让范达尔教她拉丁语。

然而她的热情只延续到第四天晚上。

“大概我是不可能学会的。”她看着书页上长长的句子，试图在其中拆解出一些意义来。

“别那么快放弃啊，你不是挺喜欢奥维德吗？”

“算了，我只是听过这个名字就出来唬人罢了，我都不知道他写过什么。”

下一刻一本诗集就被扔到了她眼前。

她努力分辨上面全大写的标题，“Me...Meta...这是什么？”

“_Metamorphoses_（《变形记》）。”

“它讲了什么？”

“很多故事，大多是一些人因一些事被变成了另一些东西——想必你听过达芙妮变成月桂树的神话故事。”

“快，再给我讲几个。说不定我听完就想学习了呢？”

范达尔无奈地笑笑，随便翻开了一页书。

“这里讲的是赫马佛洛狄忒斯的故事。他是赫尔墨斯与阿芙罗狄忒之子，长相俊美无比。住在湖边的仙女萨尔玛奇斯爱上了他，同天神祈求再也不与他分开，于是天神把他们俩变成了同一个人。所以赫马佛洛狄忒斯既是男人也是女人。”

故事说完，范达尔看到艾利克斯若有所思的表情。

“在想什么？”

“我不赞同这个仙女的做法，但爱情确实有把两人变成同一个的意味。人们都说夫妻总会越来越相像，不是吗？”

“如果是这样的话，嫁给我可一点也不吃亏。”范达尔挑眉看着她。

“闭嘴吧你。”艾利克斯从来没有见过这么自恋的人。

几个月下来范达尔已经掌握了让艾利克斯这个暴躁的火球冷静下来的方法，他凑过去迅速在她脸颊啄了一下，果然她马上羞得满脸通红，再也说不出一个字。

“下一个故事……”他假装什么也没发生，坐正身体，随意往后翻了几页书，手指戳在了一个分节上，“这是卡恩妮斯的故事。特洛伊与希腊休战期间，涅斯托耳为大家讲了一个刀枪不入的勇士的事迹。这位勇士出生的时候原本是个女人，是忒萨利亚最美的姑娘。一天她到海边散步，被海神强暴，于是她许愿变为一个能不受任何伤害的男子……”

“别念了。”艾利克斯从椅子上跳了下来，“今天就到这里，我回去了。”

“为什么突然要走？”

范达尔第无数次被丢进这一困境之中。他不明白为什么艾利克斯要这样，他总是小心翼翼，但始终摸不准哪一句话会伤到她敏感的心思。

他发誓——这一次他真的不想管了，这一次他一定要放过自己。

然而这个想法滑过脑海之后的后几秒，他已经把书放在了桌上，追了出去。

**[11]**

马上就要入冬，农事渐闲。

多蒂生下的几只幼崽都存活了下来，正在茁壮成长。不满一岁的小狗精力旺盛，整天一个劲地在草场上奔跑，似乎想要突破所认知的地理边界。

这天的天色有些阴沉。在农场上干活的人多少有些看老天爷脸色的能力，大家尝了风望了云便知暴风雨要来临了，就早早把牲畜都赶回窝棚，在草料上覆盖防风雨的布料。

羊圈里两个打下手的孩子气喘吁吁地跑到艾利克斯面前，他们知道羊倌很重视她的狗，于是互相看了半天，最后矮个子才带着一丝害怕开了口：“我们检查了好几遍，小乔治不见了……”

小乔治是多蒂的孩子们中最贪玩的一条，常常一头撞进别的农舍里面。“什么？鸡舍里面找过了吗？”

“我们哪里都找了，的确一无所获，不然也不敢来通知您……”

“会不会跑进森林里了？我似乎在林边看见它了。”个子较高的孩子也较为镇静，他安静地回想了半天才开口。

“我去林子里找找。”

“可马上要下雨了。”

“所以不能让小乔治困在森林里。”

“要不要等少爷回来？”

艾利克斯看了外面越来越阴暗的天空，“恐怕来不及。”

心急的牧羊人听不见任何理智的劝阻，她只拿上油灯就跑进了荒野之中。

天色完全暗了下来。艾利克斯几乎什么也看不见，只有狂风掠过树木之间的咆哮声在耳边。

艾利克斯将油灯高高举起，靠近了树林的心脏地区，一路上她没有遇到任何会引起注意的小动物。野生动物有极高的警觉性，在暴风雨来临之际都及时归了巢。

“乔治——”艾利克斯呼唤着小牧羊犬的名字，希望它听到熟悉的声音能够跑过来。

“乔治——”她呼喊声明显不属于树林，没有得到回应。

胳膊被植物的枝干刮伤，油灯滚落到地上熄灭了，雨落下来很快浸湿了衣服。

她本不该来这里的。是一种无形力量推着她回到了这里，命运在这里闭上了环。恐惧吞噬了她，好似一刀切去了对外界的感知。

范达尔顾不上落进眼睛里的雨水。指引着他方向的萤火一般的油灯突然熄灭了，他凭着感觉朝着那个方向努力前行，如圣徒一般坚定。

终于，在黑暗之中他撞到了另一具带有温度的身体。他赶紧搂住了她，把她护在雨披之下。

“艾利克斯，艾利克斯？小乔治已经自己跑回去了——你还好吗？”

她明明醒着，却对他的呼唤没有什么反应，只是呆呆地望着一个方向。范达尔心急如焚，随她的视线看过去，却见到一个小屋的轮廓。

范达尔猜想那是守林人的小屋。雨下得太大了，带着艾利克斯肯定没办法回到农场，最好是先找过去避一避雨。

小屋的门被推开，带起一阵灰尘。点燃的油灯照亮了小屋。范达尔注意到这个屋子似乎废弃了很久的样子，但是屋内的陈列摆设很生活化，就像主人临时决定出门，却再也没有回来了。

值得庆幸的是生炉火的木材依旧点得燃。范达尔让艾利克斯把湿衣服脱下烤干，但是她怎么也不肯照做。

“这样会生病的，我找找有没有毯子给你。”范达尔打开了放在床头的衣柜，翻找了起来。

由柜子中的衣物范达尔推测小屋原本的主人应该是个身材高大的成年男子，独自一人居住在这里。

在一堆颜色朴素黯淡的衣物之中有一抹亮色引起了范达尔的注意，他一向喜欢鲜艳漂亮的东西，于是顺手抓过来看了一眼。

那是一顶天蓝色的女式帽子，上面装饰着手工缝制的假花，做工非常精细，只是比起成年女士帽子显得尺寸更小一些。

“这帽子也太好看了。”范达尔赞叹着，把帽子翻了过来，看到在帽檐衬里上缝了一个名字：A. Oak。

艾利克斯忽然扑了过来，把帽子夺了过去，一把扔进了炉火里面，空气中瞬间弥漫起棉布烧焦的味道。

范达尔一时间差点反应不过来，“你这是干什么？”

“它本来就不应该出现在这里！”

“那是你的帽子对吗？你以前来过这里？”

黄黄的炉火光藏不住艾利克斯发白的脸，她被抽去力气一般地落在了地上，控制不住地大哭了起来。

范达尔慌了。他没有料到一句无心闲聊会引起她的崩溃，从抚摸到低语，他用上了每一种他所知的安抚人的方式，终于让她渐渐平静了下来。

他无法想象她经历的事情，但是也想分走她的一份痛苦。

“告诉我，是什么让你这么痛苦。”

艾利克斯紧紧抓着爱人的手，像是怕他下一秒就凭空消失。终于还是到了这一天，与另一个人亲密到了某一种程度，就不得不触碰那段黑暗的过往。她不相信有人会了解了她之后还能把她当成正常人看待，就连范达尔也是一样。

如果艾利克斯自私一点，她就可以闭眼享受他的爱，保持着让他一无所知地追逐着她状态。然而她太爱他了，她没办法对自己说谎：他明明值得更好的。

回到这座小屋就是一种启示，她占着不配拥有的东西太久了，今天她必须归还了。

“我会告诉你为什么我们不能结婚，为什么农场上任何一个女人都比我有资格嫁给你。”

艾利克斯第一次打开了那扇门，把她最不堪的秘密展示给其他人。

十二岁的艾利克斯，和任何其他女孩没有太大区别，卡斯特桥的人都记得橡木农场的主人有个特别漂亮可爱的侄女。她今天规规矩矩地梳着淑女编发，明天就偷偷摸摸地想骑到羊身上。

那时候她喜欢裙子，有些过分喜欢了。奥克先生自己没有儿女，把爱全都给了她一人。艾利克斯想要什么样的新衣裳，裁缝很快就会为她送上门。恐怕大城市的姑娘们见了她的衣橱都会连连羡慕。

她总是跑进树林里玩耍，一来二去守林人也和她熟悉了起来。守林人是个高大沉默的人，但是很乐于与艾利克斯分享关于森林的一切。小艾利克斯对情爱之事懵懵懂懂，但是她喜欢守林人，她想快点长大好嫁给他。

那也是一个下雨的晚上。守林人邀请她到小屋里避雨，为她端上了一杯热茶。喝过茶之后的小女孩不知为何被温暖的倦意缠身，迷迷糊糊地就睡着了。

梦境与真实之间发生了可怕的事。女孩力量太微弱，无力反抗早已在阴暗之处窥伺许久的命运。小女孩清醒之后放声大哭，守林人却辩解说是她的美丽令他情不自禁。

女孩逃离了小屋，但那种可怕的感觉从此种在了她的身体里，把她变成了另一个人。

“所以你明白为什么我不能站在圣坛前接受祝福了吗？”

范达尔没有说话，她本以为他会直接离去，他的沉默让她更加难受。

“所以，那个家伙去了哪里？”他突然开口，吓了她一跳。她从来没听过他用这样严肃的语气说话。

“死了。两年前他夜巡的时候从山坡上掉下来摔断了脖子。”

“太便宜他了。”他不满地抱怨一声，但似乎紧绷的全身也随之放松下来了，“过来。”他说着，向她张开了双臂。

“嗯？”

“抱我。”

艾利克斯有些惊讶，但还是凑过去把头靠在他胸口搂住了他的腰。

“虽然我没见过他，但是我恨死那个家伙了。”范达尔说道。

“为什么？”

“明明做坏事的是他，但他却用一句话让你背负了这么多年罪恶感，就连死了也不放过你。”

“嗯？”艾利克斯愣住了，她第一次从这个角度看待这件事，“难道……不是我的错吗？”

“当然不是你的错，我的小猫咪。”他不停亲吻着她的额头。

“我突然……有点想念穿裙子的感觉。”她说。

**[12]**

阿萨庄园打算在圣诞节前举行一次盛大的宴会来答谢农场工人一年的辛勤劳动。

作为少东家的范达尔全权负责了庄园的布置，没有人知道原来弗林少爷如此擅长室内装饰这种往往是女人家干的活。艾利克斯忍不住笑话他在打扮东西这方面做得比农活好多了。

艾利克斯穿了一身暗红色天鹅绒修身裙装，戴着范达尔买给她的那顶紫色蕾丝女帽，黑色秀发用心地卷过在脑后盘起，露出优雅的脖颈。少女的身上开始散发出如果实初熟般的诱人气质。

范达尔一把搂过她的腰，“你说得没错，没了你我的农场可怎么办？”

“你少来。”艾利克斯红着脸挣脱出来。周围有不少工人走来走去在布置大厅，范达尔不管不顾地就对她亲亲抱抱像什么样子。

一个男人跑上了阶梯，对站在门口的两个人鞠了个躬，然后面对着艾利克斯开口说道：“夫人，鲜花送到了。我们送来了两个颜色，您看看放在哪里好？”

这是卡斯特桥的花农，估计直接把艾利克斯当成了女主人，就按照习惯询问了女主人的意见。

“夫人怎么看？”范达尔在她耳边低语了一句。

“红色的放在大厅，和圣诞树上的装饰比较搭，剩下的放在走廊。”艾利克斯勉为其难地下了决定。

“好嘞！”花农接了命令，干活去了。

“夫人很不错嘛。”

“不要这样叫我啦！”艾利克斯有些迷信，总觉得还没有结婚就被这样称呼会影响好运。

“那你要不要嫁给我？你看我把两个农场照顾得多好，所以一定也能把你照顾好。”

“你的求婚方式越来越像个老男人了。”艾利克斯笑道。

“是吗？那我要回归情诗了，你不要又嫌弃我读书人的酸臭气。”

“我愿意。”

“……还有送花。不过你该不会已经看腻了？”范达尔摸着胡子思考，没有反应过来。

“我愿意。”

“什么？”他愣住了。

“我说我愿意嫁给你啊，傻子。”

“天呐。”范达尔从来没有试想过她真的答应，他转身冲进了大厅，边跑边大喊着：“啊啊啊她答应了！！”

过了好几分钟，他才气喘吁吁地停在艾利克斯身边，用力抱住了她。

“我现在可以亲吻新娘了吗？”

“不是，这不是婚礼的最后一步吗唔……”

范达尔才不听艾利克斯的解释，果断地把她吻得也喘不过气来了。

———fin.———


End file.
